


Electric Love

by theywere-neverhomeless (notyourdadsaugspecialist)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Jess, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parent John, First Time, Implied Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phone Sex, Sam in Heat, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, a/b/o dynamics, bond-bite, mildly dubious consent if you squint really hard, no actual sex takes place between them, obviously, omega!Sam, pining!dean, stanford!sam, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdadsaugspecialist/pseuds/theywere-neverhomeless
Summary: Sam is an omega at Stanford University, living with his alpha girlfriend Jessica. He loves her, and he thought that when his next heat came around that he would want to be mated with her, but he finds himself preferring to spend it alone instead. That is, until he finds a letter Dean wrote for him before he left for Stanford. He can't get his mind off of how Dean used to take care of him when his heats came up as a kid, but would never take advantage. And so he calls his brother.Dean comes running, like he always does. (This is a Sam/Dean fic, there's no sex between Jess and Sam, and he ends up with Dean.)





	

 

  
_Candy_  
_She's sweet like candy in my veins_  
_Baby, I'm dying for another taste_

  
_And every night my mind is running around her_  
_Thunder is getting louder and louder_  
_Baby you're like lightning in a bottle_  
_I can't let you go now that I got it_

  
_All I need is to be struck by your electric love_  
_Baby, you're electric love, electric love_

  
_Drowning, you make my heart beat like the rain_  
_Surround me, hold me deep beneath your weight_

_\- Electric Love , Børns_

 

Sam Winchester had a love/hate relationship with Stanford University. He loved the fact that he was able to meet his girlfriend, Jess, who was pretty much the only alpha in California who didn’t treat him like a second-class citizen for being an omega. He loved the fact that his classes were challenging, and he loved the fact that he was learning more and more every day. He loved the fact that his friend Brady, a beta, was so extroverted in the ways he wasn’t, and that Brady pushed him to go outside his comfort zone, to try to socialize with people. And Sam was ever grateful for Brady’s presence as a silent protector until Jessica became that for him. At the same time, he hated the fact that being an omega meant he _needed_ an alpha or beta to protect him. He hated that Stanford was such a chokehold of conservative views on relationships, that unmated omegas were openly sneered at, that mated omegas had to defer to their alpha partners in pretty much every aspect. He hated that he felt unsafe when going to the grocery store late at night by himself.

He _especially_ hated Stanford’s view on hormone suppressants.

When Sam was living with his father and brother, John kept a steady supply of hormone suppressants so that Sam didn’t have to go through his heat alone or unmated.

Very rarely, he would miss a dose, though, and his heat would snap over him so quickly he didn’t have time to prepare. John avoided the room like the plague whenever that would happen, but Dean would stay. Dean would hold Sammy. He would let Sammy scent him. He would help his brother take cool baths to keep his temperature down. He would wrap him up in blankets and bring him food. He would bring toys of all kind from the local sex store and give him some privacy for a few hours, but he never left for long. He was always back to help clean Sammy up and get him back in bed until the heat ended. Dean also chased off any alphas drawn in by the scent of an unmated omega in heat.  He kept Sammy safe. Dean never touched his brother inappropriately, never even complained. Not once.

That happened a few times over the years, but for the most part Sam was diligent about taking his suppressants. He didn’t want to be a burden to John or Dean, and he knew how put out his father was about losing Dean’s help for the several days Sam needed it. As he got older, Sam got better about remembering, and at this point it’s just habit.

Except. Stanford doesn’t allow the use of hormone suppressants on campus.  

Sam tried to appeal the rule as soon as he found out about it. He raises protests, started a fundraiser for Omega Rights on campus, the works. Unfortunately, the population of Stanford, California was overwhelmingly alpha. The motion didn’t get enough support to get off the ground, and in the end it was resoundingly denied.

Jess stoically comforted him as he brooded in the defeat, and he was grateful, as always, for her unwavering support.

It wasn’t even a huge issue really, not until Sam counted up the days once and realized that his heat was coming up. _Soon._ Like, within a few days, soon.

He and Jess hadn’t talked about it. He loved her, and he had assumed that when his next heat came up, he would want to mate with her. To let her claim him. But the more he thought about it, the less interested in that scenario he became.

Sam was in the middle of stuffing clean laundry on top of the sex toys in his duffel, hastily packing as much as he could as quickly as he could when he heard the door shut with a soft _snick_. A small flare of panic had his heart beating faster, and he knew she could smell the guilt sharpening his scent as Jess walked into the bedroom. Her eyes went wide as she sniffed again, and Sam was a little startled at the way her face went slack with want. But he blinked and she had schooled her expression. Well. Mostly. Sam couldn’t help noticing the way her hands clenched tightly to either side of the door frame of the bedroom.

“You’re going into heat.” Jess’ words were quiet, but they fell on him like physical blows. There was no tone of accusation in her voice as she said, “you’re leaving,” and Sam thought the gentle resigned tinge to her statement was definitely worse. Her eyes were dark and unreadable, and Sam flinched at the scent of hurt that tucked itself into Jess’ usual alpha smell.

“I… uh… yeah,” Sam acknowledged with a sad smile, but quickly added, “Only for a few days though, and then I’ll be back.” When Jessica didn’t respond, just held him with that unreadable gaze, Sam sighed and sat on the bed.  After a few moments, Jess joined him, keeping a pointed foot of space between them.  “I’m sorry. I’m just not ready. I thought I was, but then it happened and I just… I don’t know. I’m not ready.”

“Don’t be sorry for not being ready, Sam,” Jessica growled in frustration, wincing when Sam flinched at the noise. “Shit, I’m sorry. It’s just- you just smell-” She took a steadying breath, and gently reached for Sam’s hand. He took it, trying very hard to ignore the way his skin reacted to the warm touch of an alpha.

“Look. Sam. I absolutely do not want to push you into something you’re not ready for.” Jess smiled sadly at him when he looked up from where their hands were joined. “Does it hurt to be rejected? Yes. Hell yes. But that’s my problem, not yours. I will _never_ force you into anything, Sam, okay?” Her eyes were earnest, pleading, and Sam nodded mutely. He was so grateful to have met an alpha like her.  “I’ll be here when you get back, and we can talk.” She gave his hand one more squeeze, and then the contact was gone.  “Let me walk you out to your car, though, okay? You smell really strong, and I don’t want-” Sam frowned as a visible shudder snaked down her spine.

“Y-yeah, okay.” Sam nodded in agreement, not really thinking about the fact that she didn’t see it. “I didn’t really think about that. It’s coming on really fast.”

By the time they got to Sam’s car, both of them were practically vibrating with tension. Sam had been catcalled about a dozen times walking out of Jess’ apartment complex, and he kept having to suppress whines of arousal at each possessive growl that ripped their way out of Jessica’s chest when any alpha was stupid enough to actually approach them. She made it very clear that anyone laying a finger on Sam would not be tolerated.

She helped him put his bag in the backseat and backed away. They said their goodbyes from a distance, and Sam watched in his rearview as she stood rooted to the spot until he pulled onto the street and drove out of sight.

\--

By the time Sam got to the hotel, he was really glad that he had made the reservation earlier that day because he couldn’t stand the thought of going into that lobby smelling like he knew he smelled. The hotel itself was built specifically for omegas like him, or couples who needed a space to deal with their partner’s heat in a safe environment.  He was especially grateful for this when he got to his room and was able to unlock the door with his phone. Once he made it inside, the door locked itself, and Sam made a mental note to leave a glowing review when this was all over.

He placed the bag gingerly on the corner of the bed and put his clothes in the empty dresser beside him. Once that was done, Sam lined up the sex toys in an orderly pile on the side of the bed he wasn’t planning to sleep on. Eventually, the bag was empty and Sam tossed it on the floor, going to pull his shirt up over his head. He froze when he saw something fall out of the upturned bag and onto the floor. Sam stood there for several moments, arms stuffed into his shirt awkwardly as he deliberated what to do.

Eventually, curiosity won out.

Sam discarded his shirt and quickly went back to the bag, reaching underneath it as his hand closed around an envelope. He sat on the bed and examined it, his breath punching out of him when he saw the handwriting.

_for Sammy  
_ _~D_

Sam’s eyes did _not_ begin to water, dammit, and against his better judgment he pressed the envelope into his face and _sniffed._ The scent was faint, but familiar, and Sam’s knees wobbled tellingly.

“Dean,” Sam mumbled weakly, mostly to himself, and he opened the letter.

_Sammy,_ _  
_ _I know you think I don’t approve of you leaving to go to Stanford. And that’s really my fault. I just worry about you. What if you get into trouble and me and Dad can’t get there fast enough? It’s not about not trusting you, Sammy, not at all. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I’m so scared of losing you, little brother.  You are the most important thing to me and I’m so sorry that I could never tell you.  
_ _I’m proud of you for getting into Stanford. I know it’s not easy, and I know you worked really hard.  What’s most important is that you’re happy, Sammy.  If you’re really, truly happier at Stanford, away from the hunting, away from dad…. Away from me. Then I’ll be okay. I’ll miss you like hell, baby boy, but you deserve a shot at normal.  
_ _I’m honestly half-hoping you never find this, because you know how I am about chick-flick moments. But I still need to say it. I love you, Sammy. Please be happy._

_Always yours,  
_ _Dean_

Sam couldn’t help the quiet, choked-off sob that forced its way out of his throat at the surprisingly verbose display of affection from his brother. How had he never seen this? How had Dean slipped it in his bag without him noticing?  

With unshed tears in his eyes and the letter mashed into his face, and a slow churn of arousal beginning to burn slowly deep inside him, Sam ripped his phone out of his jeans pocket and began dialing Dean’s number. He took a steadying breath, and then pressed the call button.

_“Sammy? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”_

Dean answered on the first ring, and Sam’s heart ached at that.

“Dean.” His voice came out wrecked, and Sam let out a whimper at the slow creep of slick that was beginning to dampen his underwear. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Dean, hey.”

“ _Heya, Sammy,_ ” Dean said quietly, and Sam could hear the soft smile in his brother’s voice. “ _You okay, little brother? You haven’t called me since…_ ”

A pang of guilt shot through Sam as he caught Dean’s meaning. And it was true, he hadn’t called Dean since he left without a word six months ago.

“I, uh… I found your letter.” Sam went for honesty, feeling vulnerable as the palpable stillness from the other line settled into him like a weight. “Dean, did you hear me?”

“ _Yeah, Sammy, I heard you._ ” Dean sighed, and Sam could almost see him running his fingers through his hair. “ _I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t find that,_ ” he admitted with a self deprecating laugh.

“I know, Dean. But I did, and I read it.”

“ _... yeah?_ ”

“Yeah. I…. I miss you.” The confession left him in a whoosh, and Sam could feel his ears turning pink in embarrassment.

“ _I miss you too, little brother,_ ” Dean said, and Sam’s heart broke at how sad and small he sounded.  He felt so helpless, knowing that his alpha was hurting and he didn’t know how to help him.

_Wait. My alpha?_ Sam’s body responded very strongly to that, and he let out a whimper as another wave of arousal slammed into him.  It was a quiet, broken sound, but Sam knew Dean heard it, if the quiet rumble of a growl that vibrated over the phone was any indication.

“ _Sammy?_ ” Dean’s voice was full of confusion. “ _What’s wrong, baby boy?_ ”

Sam couldn’t help the moan that escaped at Dean’s pet name for him. And he knows he didn’t imagine the answering moan that echoed on the other side of the phone.

“Alph- _Dean_ ,” Sam hastily corrected, hoping to god Dean hadn’t heard him. “I’m going into heat, Dean. It hurts.”

Dean growled quietly into the phone, and Sam shrunk into himself, his body unhappy with his alpha’s apparent disapproval.

“ _Suppressants?”_ Dean asked, his tone short. When Sam whimpered a no, he asked, “ _And you’re alone? No alpha?”_

_Only you._

Dean made a broken, choked off noise, and Sam realized he said that aloud.

“Shit, Dean, I’m sorry, I-”

“ _Hush, little brother,”_ Dean said soothingly, cutting him off. “ _Are you somewhere safe?”_

“Yes, Dean,” Sam replied, basking in the protective tone his alpha took.

“ _Do you want me to come to you?_ ”

Sam was nodding his head fervently before Dean even finished speaking, another gush of slick coating his underwear.

“Dean, _yes_ ,” Sam moaned quietly, squirming in his spot. He was getting flushed now, and his pants were starting to stick to him. He must have made an uncomfortable noise, because Dean’s voice was in his ear again.

“ _Sammy, are you still wearing clothes?_ ” A pitiful noise of affirmation from Sammy had Dean going into full-protector mode. “ _I need you to take off your clothes, Sammy, can you do that for me?”_

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam breathed, groaning at the helpless noise of arousal his brother made across the line. He stood shakily, pressing his cell phone to his shoulder with his cheek while he clumsily stumbled out of his pants. Sam then hooked his thumbs under the waistline of his boxers and pushed them off his hips. They fell to the floor with a wet plop that even Dean could hear over the phone.

“ _Fuck, Sammy,_ ” Dean moaned, and Sam let out a wordless noise of arousal in response. “ _I’m packing right now, baby boy, okay? I’m coming right now. I’ll be there in a few hours."_

Of course, Sam interpreted this as Dean hanging up, and he cried out in displeasure.

“Dean, no, don’t go please, I need you _now_ ,” Sam half moaned-half whimpered from where he stood next to the bed.

“ _I’m not going anywhere, little brother, don’t you worry.”_ Dean’s voice was a little bit muffled, and Sam could hear as Dean shoved stuff into a bag. The noises continued, but Sam couldn’t focus on them because Dean was purring into his ear. “ _Sammy, do you have any toys? Did you bring any with you_?”

Sam nodded frantically, already climbing up onto the cool sheets of the bed. His knees were shaking, and he knew that the frantic lust of the heat would take over soon.

“Yes, Alpha, I have a lot.”

If Sam weren’t on the cusp of insanity already, he would be embarrassed telling his brother these things. But all he knew was that Dean was going to take care of him. His alpha was going to protect him.

“ _Fuck, baby,_ ” Dean moaned softly. “ _Grab your favorite one, okay? I want you to use it.”_

“Yes,” Sam whined as his fingers closed around the base of a dildo. It was thick, realistic, with a knot at the base and a flare beneath it. Sam flopped onto his belly, putting one hand between his legs as the other continued to hold the phone to his face. He keened when the tip of the dildo caught against his hole.

“Dean,” Sam moaned breathlessly as the tip breached his entrance, and he slowly canted his hips up into the intrusion. The dildo stretched him almost painfully; he hadn’t used any fingers for prep, but he was so slick it almost didn’t matter. Sam kept slowly grinding into the toy, and when he got to the middle part of the shaft and it began to widen, Sam groaned out again, lower, rougher. “ _Dean_.”

“ _Fuckin' hell, Sammy,_ ” Dean growled out, lust saturated in each syllable. “ _You imagining that’s my cock, little brother?”_

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam breathed into the phone, crying out thickly as he pushed the toy even deeper.

“ _God_ ,” Dean said, a broken syllable of a word. “ _I bet you’d be so pretty, spread out underneath me, Sammy. I’d ease into you inch by inch and you would take me so beautifully, wouldn’t you?_ ”

“Oh god,” Sam sobbed out in response, his dick twitching violently as he continued to slowly push the toy inside, centimeter by centimeter. “Yes, Dean, want that, want you,” he panted. “Need you splitting me open, Dean. Need you filling me up, stretching me. I know you’d feel so good, I know I could make you feel so good, Alpha.” Sam was babbling, just long run-on sentences of obscene filth that he didn’t know he even _wanted_ until it came out of his mouth.

“ _Yes, Sammy, yes, I would open you up so gently, I’d make you feel so good, baby,”_ Dean almost whispered, his voice rough with lust.  “ _I would finger you open first. I’d start off with two, because I know you’re already aching for it, for me, and I would scissor those fingers inside you. I’d stretch you out, nice and gentle. I never wanna hurt you, Sammy, never. And when you were ready, I’d push in a third finger, and god you’d moan so pretty for me, baby. I’d fuck you nice and slow with those fingers until you’re rocking into my hand, pulling at me, begging me for more.”_

“Oh god, Dean, please yes,” Sam whispered, letting out a hoarse shout as he finally, finally bottomed out on the toy.  “It’s in me, De, I’m flat against the knot.” Sam moans around the word _knot_ and Dean swears. “Dean it’s so thick inside me. I’m pulling it out now, Dean,” Sam said breathlessly, groaning softly at the drag of the toy against his slick entrance.

“ _Sammy, baby, fuck_ ,” Dean purred, and Sam moaned as he heard the distinct sound of a zipper. “ _I’ve got my hand around my cock while I’m driving my way to you, Sammy. You’re wrecking me, baby boy.”_  Sam yelped as his knee jerked, causing him to ram the toy inside him. It burned, but Sam loved that feeling, of being too-full.

“God, Dean,” Sam moaned thickly as he pushed the toy all the way back inside, inch by inch. “It feels so fucking good, Dean.” He pulled it out and pushed it back home, a little faster this time.

“ _Sammy, god, yeah. Take it slow, baby. Don’t hurt yourself._ ” Dean’s tone was authoritative, but Sam whimpered in displeasure. He didn’t want to let his alpha down, but he just couldn’t.

“Can’t, Dean, I can’t wait, need to be full,” he breathed, crying out brokenly as he slammed it home. “ _Dean!_ Dean, please!”

“ _Okay, baby, okay,_ ” Dean said reassuringly. “ _It’s okay. Next time you can go slow. I want you to pretend that my hand is on the base of that toy, that I’m helping you fuck yourself on it, okay? You’re so good, Sammy, I’m gonna be there soon and I’m gonna fill you up. I’m gonna make you feel so much better_.”

“Yeah, De, yeah,” Sam chanted, now having a steady rhythm set, the tip of the toy dragging across his prostate with every thrust. “Want you, Dean, need you. Need my Alpha inside me, claiming me, marking me.”

Dean gave a muffled shout, almost pained exclamations punctuating the air every few seconds, and Sam knew Dean had just come.

“ _Dean,_ did you just-” Sam groaned, feeling his orgasm impending as he continued to piston the thick toy in and out of him. “God, that’s so hot.  Dean, wanna come, wanna come, need you, Alpha, please-”

“ _Yes, Sammy, yes, you were such a good boy. I want you to come for me now, okay? Come for me, baby boy.”_

And right on cue, Sam came, _hard_. He shouted Dean’s name into the phone, continuing his pace jerkily until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _Slowly, baby. Slow your thrusts down. Come down slowly, it’s okay.”_ Sam shuddered, but followed Dean’s command, and he let his brother guide him slowly back down from the edge he had just so violently fallen from. “ _You’re so good, Sammy. I’m so proud of you. When I get there, I’m gonna take good care of you.”_

“Yeah, Dean, please,” Sam murmured, his limbs turning to lead in the wake of his orgasm. “Sleepy, Alpha.”

“ _I know, baby boy. I’m gonna let you go now so I can drive and you can sleep, but I need you to text me your address. I’ll be there soon, okay?”_

“Mmkay, Dean,” Sam purred. “Love you, De,” he said with a jaw-cracking yawn as he bunched up the sheets over his wet spot and laid down.

“ _I love you too, Sammy_ ,” Dean replied fondly. “ _Goodnight, baby. Get some sleep. I’ll be there soon._ ”

The phone disconnected with a click, and Sam just barely had the presence of mind to text his brother the address of the hotel and the code for the room before he collapsed onto the mattress and fell promptly and deeply asleep.

His alpha would be here soon.

\--

Sam was pulled to consciousness slowly, with a white hot fire slowly fanning in his groin. It stayed focused there between his legs for a while, but the more awake he became, the more the heat spread. By the time Sam was fully awake, his entire body was aflame, and he was painfully aware of two very important things; one, that he was surrounded by Dean’s scent, which was even better than he remembered, and two, that Dean’s thick, calloused fingers were scissoring him open.

“Dean,” Sam moaned thickly, the noise muffled by his faceful of pillow, and he lifted his head enough to get a look at Dean even as he ground his hips back into his brother’s hand.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean said, signature grin sliding into place. It didn’t quite meet his eyes, and Sam shuddered as he saw the pure black irises having completely encased the stunning green. The grin didn’t hold, sliding away into a small “o” of arousal as Dean’s gaze slid to the sight of Sam’s hole greedily sucking up his fingers.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam moaned again as Dean hit his prostate _just_ right, causing his vision to white out for a moment. Dean was everywhere. The only thing he could smell was the thick, spicy scent of him. He smelled like gunpowder and whiskey and _home_ and _safe_. He smelled like arousal and need and something heavier that Sam was too strung-out to name.

The hand that wasn’t fingering him into oblivion was mapping every inch of Sam’s tanned skin. Sam couldn’t help but arch into every touch, the calloused fingers and rough hands playing him like a piano.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Dean rumbled, sounding so beautifully wrecked that Sam keened softly. “My beautiful boy.” His brother sounded so awed at the sight of him that Sam buried his head in the pillow again out of sheer embarrassment.

“De, please,” Sam protested weakly, rocking back on Dean’s fingers.  “Need you, De, Dean, _fuck_ -” He cried out sharply as Dean found his prostate again. “Dean, _god,_ please, Dean I need you inside me, need my Alpha-”

Sam was cut off as a possessive growl ripped its way out of Dean’s chest, and before Sam could even moan at the loss of Dean’s fingers, he’d been flipped over roughly, and Dean was claiming his mouth in a filthy, demanding kiss. Sam mewled into it, arching into every point of contact between their bodies. Dean’s hand fisted in his hair, pulling roughly and stopping just short of painful. Sam groaned into his brother’s mouth and ground his hips into whichever part of Dean he was able to, hands grabbing and clinging and scratching every bit of Dean’s flesh he’s able to touch, which is actually frustratingly little.

“Dean,” Sam said with a growl, “why are you still _dressed_ ?” He tore at the shirt covering Dean’s torso, to no avail. Even more frustratingly, Dean pulled _away_. Sam grumbled and tried to follow him up, but a gentle hand on his chest had Sam sinking back down onto the mattress.

“I can smell her on you, Sammy,” Dean said quietly, his eyes sad.  Sam did his best to focus through the thick fog of heat wrapped around his brain. “There’s still time, little brother. I can- I can leave,” Dean’s voice broke on the last word. “I can go get her for you. It doesn’t have to be me, Sammy.” Sam’s shaking his head before Dean even finishes speaking, rejecting the words as much as trying in vain to clear the tinge of heartbreak he can smell in Dean’s scent.

“No, Dean,” Sam said just as quietly.  His eyes were clear, and shining with sincerity and emotion.  “I thought I would want her when it came, but it started all I could think of was you.  It’s only ever been you, De. I should have known it would be.” Sam sat up slowly, taking one of Dean’s hands in his own. “You always looked after me, Dean. Always. You took care of me when Dad couldn’t even _look_ at me, and you did it all without complaining, without expecting _anything_ . You’ve always been my Alpha, Dean,” Sam continued, slowly pulling Dean’s shirt over his head, and this time Dean let him. Dean’s gaze was locked helplessly on Sam’s, flitting through so many emotions Sam couldn’t keep track. “You’ve always been my protector, Dean.” Sam slid to his knees, never breaking eye contact with Dean even as his hands slid to Dean’s belt, slowly unfastening as he talked before moving on to the zipper, slowly pulling it down bit by bit. “You have _always_ been my Alpha, Dean. My moving away was never gonna change that. It just took me a while to realize that.”

Sam stopped there, naked and thighs covered in his own slick, between his brothers knees and smiled. An ear-to-ear, honest, _gentle_ grin that had Dean’s face softening, and his posture slowly relaxing.  He needed Sam to talk him into letting himself have this.  He needed Sam to convince him he deserved it.

“Sammy,” Dean murmured, a reverent prayer of a name on his tongue, and Sam leaned into the contact as Dean’s thumb pressed against his cheek. “You sure?”

“Yes, Dean. I’m sure. “  Sam was pressing open-mouthed kisses against Dean’s denim-clad thigh, baring his neck in a way that could only be intentional, and Dean groaned, his cock thickening in his jeans. Sam could smell the spicy scent of arousal returning, and he grinned even as the fog of the heat began to rush back in quickly.

“But we’re brothers,” Dean said half-heartedly in protest as he let Sam pull his jeans down, hissing at each brush of Sam’s bare skin against his own as Sam pulled each leg off before pulling Dean closer to him. “You’re my little brother, Sammy,” Dean said weakly, head falling back with a curse as Sam pressed wet kisses along the line of his cock that was still, annoyingly, covered in fabric. He lifted his hips up briefly to allow Sam to peel the offending garment from his body.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean cursed as Sam pressed his face deep into Dean’s crotch and _sniffed_. Sam gulped big lungfuls of air, of Dean. The heady scent of Dean was strongest right there, and it made Sam’s head swim. Dean’s erection had only flagged a bit while they were talking, and now that Sam was touching him, it was hard and leaking.

“Dean,” Sam whispered before leaning up to capture his brother’s cock in his mouth, and he groaned heavily at the musky taste. Dean moaned in response and put his hand on Sam’s head. Sam thought he was going to push down, but Dean was content to just pet Sam’s hair restlessly as he watched his little brother swallow his dick.

“God, baby boy, you look so pretty with my dick in your mouth,” Dean purred, and Sam groaned again.  His mouth took in every inch of Dean’s cock until his nose was brushing the dust of hairs at the base. Sam held there, using his throat to massage Dean’s cock until tears started to form in his eyes. Dean gave a hoarse shout, hips slamming upward before he could stop himself and suddenly Sam was coughing.  “Oh shit, Sammy, I’m sorry, I just-” Dean’s eyes went wide as he smelled the sharp tang of arousal rather than hurt. “Oh.” A lascivious grin settled across his face, and Dean fisted a hand in Sam’s hair and pushed his cock into his brother’s waiting mouth, taking the hint.

“My Sammy likes being manhandled, huh?”

Sam could only moan in response as Dean began fucking his mouth in earnest, setting a brisk pace with his hips thrusting up into the wet heat. Sam moaned continuously as his alpha used him, hips grinding absentmindedly against Dean’s leg as he mindlessly sought friction.  He could feel Dean’s legs as they began to tremble, feel every velvety slide of cock against his tongue, every stutter of Dean’s hips as he chased his own pleasure. Sam’s head was spinning with want.

Eventually, Dean used his handhold in Sam’s hair to gently guide Sam off the ground, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist instead and pulling his little brother into his lap. He ground their cocks together as he pulled Sam flush to him with one arm. The other had a hand splayed across Sam’s ass, fingering the slick entrance, and Sam’s head fell back with a mewl.

“Alpha, please,” Sam begged softly, baring his neck in a show of submission, and Dean shuddered.

“Please what, Sammy?” Dean said, his voice rough with lust and dark with intent.  His teeth ghosted over the beautiful bare skin of Sam’s neck.

Sam whined in response. “Need you, please. Claiming me, marking me, filling me up,” he pleaded, rocking back into Dean’s hand while pushing his neck against Dean’s mouth.  Dean succumbed with a groan, biting into the pliant flesh as he pulled Sam fully into his lap. Sam cried out in pleasure as Dean gave him his bond-bite, rocking into the sensation when Dean’s cock-head caught on the rim of his ass. Mouth never moving from where his teeth were locked into Sam’s flesh, Dean grabbed his cock and held it steady as Sam sunk slowly onto it.

They both groaned helplessly as Dean bottomed out, and Sam yelped when Dean finally released his neck. A few rivulets of blood seeped from the bite, but Dean swept his tongue over it as he grabbed Sam’s hips firmly and began thrusting up into him.  Sam’s entire world of focus narrowed down to where Dean was penetrating him, the hot and heavy glide of friction as his Alpha’s cock slid in and out of him. Dean controlled every movement with his grip on Sam’s hips, and eventually Sam gave up trying to rock into him to speed up the thrusts, throwing his arms around Dean’s shoulders and just lost himself in the sensation of finally being claimed and fucked by his Alpha.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect, Sammy,” Dean rumbled into his ear, and Sam responded bodily to the praise. Dean’s hips picked up the tempo slightly. “So fucking beautiful. You’re squeezing me so wonderfully, baby boy, I’m not gonna last long, Sammy.” Sam just moaned, tilting his head until Dean pressed their lips together, though they didn’t really kiss so much as trade oxygen. Sam was panting into Dean’s mouth, and Dean was mouthing filthy praise about his little brother. “Do you know how long I wanted to do this, baby? God, every heat you went through was _torture_ . I wanted nothing more than to fuck you open and claim you. I wanted to make you feel so good, Sammy, I wanted to make you mine. But I didn’t, I didn’t, because you didn’t ask, _god_ Sammy _fuck_ -” Dean made a strangled noise as he pressed his forehead against Sam’s shoulder. “You smell so fucking good, baby, like books and leather and fucking _mine_.” Dean growled and began pumping into him even harder.

“Dean, Dean, Dean, DeanDeanDeandeandeandean,” Sam chanted his brother’s name, each utterance getting slightly higher pitched, slightly more desperate, until he was keening desperately, stretched taut like a piano wire for his brother as Dean fucked into him relentlessly. “Gonna - need to- ah _fuck_ Alpha, _please!_ ” Sam cried out, almost in pain from how close he suddenly was.

“Oh _fuck_ Sammy,” Dean growled as his balls tightened and his knot began to swell as he jackhammered into his brother’s tight wet heat. “Gonna knot you, Sammy, gonna make you mine. Gonna fill you up. Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine, they’re gonna smell me for weeks on your skin, little brother.”

“Dean, _yes!”_ Sam came with a sob, muscles fluttering around Dean’s cock, which was unbelievably slick. His cock bobbed sharply where it was stuck between their chests, and he coated them both in come. Dean’s pace never faltered, just dragged Sam from the edge of orgasm all the way to absolute and utter ruin. Dean slammed home and his knot finally slid in with an obscene squelching sound and another broken cry from Sam. As soon as it was in, Sam latched onto the meat of Dean’s shoulder helplessly, sealing their mating with a bond-bite. That was all Dean needed, and he promptly spilled himself into Sam with a strangled groan.

They both stayed as motionless as possible, with Dean’s knot buried firmly inside Sam, and Sam’s teeth lodged securely in Dean’s arm.  Sam kept shuddering in Dean’s arms, aftershocks rocking him every few seconds. When he finally let go of his brother’s flesh, lapping gently at the bite, Dean ground into him gently. Sam cried out weakly in protest, and Dean kissed his brother’s jaw in apology.  Their breaths came in harsh pants, and as they waited for Dean’s knot to deflate, Dean tenderly stroked his brother’s skin wherever he could touch. The aimless touches of his alpha were beyond relaxing to the poor, worn out omega. Sam’s forehead pressed into the crook of Dean’s neck, nuzzling absentmindedly.

“Love you so much, baby brother,” Dean murmured lazily into Sam’s hair, and he could feel Sam’s answering smile against his skin.

“I love you too, Dean,” Sam said, nuzzling his way up Dean’s jaw and slotted their mouths together, indulging in a lazy, exploratory kiss.  “My Alpha,” he whispered against Dean’s lips.

They had been so caught up in the affection that neither noticed Dean’s deflating knot until it slid out of Sam’s ass with an embarrassing, wet noise. They both hissed in surprise, and Dean seized the moment to maneuver them so they were both laid out on the bed, and Sam was grateful as he noticed that the alpha kept as much physical contact between them as possible. It would help with the pain when Sam woke up again from the heat.  He could already feel himself being pulled back into unconsciousness.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean cracked one eye open to show he was paying attention. It was the most relaxed Sam had ever seen him, and that thought made his toes curl with happy warmth.

“I absolutely don’t regret this. I’m glad I’m yours.” The words were sincere, and he needed Dean to know it. Dean could be consumed with guilt while Sam was fast asleep, and he just wasn’t having that.

“I- Thank you, Sam.” Dean’s voice was suspiciously watery, but Sam didn’t comment on it.  They’d figure everything out later. He wasn’t sure what he was going to tell Jess, but he would figure something out. Sam didn’t want to think about that right now. He just wanted to drift off to sleep in his alpha’s arms. In his brother’s arms.

And sleep they did, though admittedly it wasn’t for long. 


End file.
